


A Bond Unbroken

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: What happens when the bond between brothers faces the ultimate test? An Elladan & Elrohir fic. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

The evening had fallen, and nothing could be heard for miles around except for the sound of buoyant laughing in the near distance. The laughter, in fact, belonged to Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían. Fair in looks and young as spring they were also fierce as a mighty tempest when provoked.

The two were on their way back from one of their patrols. They had been gone for several weeks and were happy to be going home finally. "Oh, dear brother, you should have seen the look on your face. One would have thought you had never seen a squirrel before," Elrohir laughed clapping his brother on the shoulder playfully.

Elladan rolled his eyes. He knew his brother would never let him live this down. He only hoped Elrohir did not tell anyone else about this incident or he could never show his face in public again. During one night, the two were camping near some woods when Elladan heard a twig snap behind him. Wanting to make sure it was not a stray Orc or a wild beast, Elladan and Elrohir went to examine the source of the disturbance. As Elladan leaned in closer to have a look, a large squirrel leaped out at his face causing the elder twin to let out a rather girlish scream. "Ai, Elrohir, you are not going to let this go, are you?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"Not on your life, muindor-nín!" Elrohir chuckled. Then as an afterthought, he smirked at his brother. "Do not worry, your fear of squirrels is safe with me."

"I am not afraid of squirrels!" Elladan cried exasperatedly.

"Sure, you are not," Elrohir said as he ducked avoiding a hit to the back of his head by his brother.

As the two were bantering back and forth, they failed to realize a group of Orcs up ahead and were caught off guard. Barely missing a stray arrow from one of the Orcs, the twins quickly pulled themselves together and swung into action.

"I thought we had rid this area of all Orcs!" Elrohir growled shooting the one who shot at them seconds before.

"Apparently, we missed some," his brother answered back running his sword through a nearby Orc while throwing his dagger at the head of another one.

As they continued fighting, Elladan failed to move out of the way before one Orc sliced his forearm. Crying out in angered pain, Elladan kicked the Orc in the gut. Elrohir who heard his brother's scream reached him just as the Orc recovered and was getting ready deliver the fatal blow. The Orc failed to see the other Elf, and as he brought down his sword to kill his current opponent, Elrohir brought his weapon down cleaving the Orc in two.

Elladan breathed a sigh of relief, and within minutes, they wiped out the small group of Orcs. After they had rested for a few seconds, Elrohir turned to his brother with a concerned look on his face. "Elladan, let me look at your arm." He knew it was common for Orcs to lace their weapons with poison and he was afraid this was one of those times.

Elladan would typically have put up a fight, but he also knew his little brother would look at his arm even if he had to sit on him to do so. "It is not too bad, just a small cut. See?" Holding out his arm, he let Elrohir examine it.

For many long minutes, Elrohir poked and prodded the slice on his brother's arm much to the annoyance of his brother, until he was satisfied with what he saw. Fortunately, it was not deep enough to call for stitches, and it did not appear poisoned. Sighing in relief, he took a piece of cloth and added some numbing solution to it before he wrapped his brother's arm. "I think you are going to live. It is only a small cut, and it has not been tainted."

"I am so glad you have a gift for the obvious, Elrohir," Elladan grumbled. "Now let us leave before we run into any more trouble."

"As you wish," Elrohir said bowing.

The two got to their feet and packed up their belongings. If they left now, they would more than likely make it home in a week, two at the most. Remounting their horses, the two hurriedly left. For the first few days, everything seemed to be fine except for the occasional twinge of pain radiating from Elladan's arm. Despite Elrohir asking to look at it or offering pain meds, Elladan insisted that it was all right. "It is only tender Elrohir; you do not need to worry."

Elrohir was not so sure about it, but he knew how stubborn his brother was, and he knew if it became too much, he would be able to feel it through their bond. However, several days later, Elladan had begun not feeling very well. "Elladan, what is it?" Elrohir asked as he observed his brother.

"I am not sure; I feel as if I am going to be ill." Holding his stomach, Elladan quickly dismounted his horse and ran to the side. A few seconds later, he bent over and began retching.

Elrohir dismounted his horse and rushed over to his brother and sat him on the ground. Feeling his forehead, he frowned when he felt the heat radiating from his brother's head. "Tell me, is anything else bothering you? Cramps, chills?" he asked taking his twin's arm in his hand and began unbinding the cloth.

"I feel cold, my arm hurts terribly, and I feel like I have insects crawling all over my body," he chattered no longer able to control his body.

As Elrohir examined the wound again, he was shocked to discover black lines leading away from the cut, and it had become infected. Immediately, Elrohir ran back to his horse and grabbed his healing bag and rushed back over to his brother who was lying on his side in a fetal position. Elrohir knew he would have to lance the wound to drain the pus before he could try and stop the toxin from spreading.

"Elladan, I will be right back, I need to start a fire to help keep you warm, but I will not be far." Frowning, even more, when he received no answer, he ran back to the horses and led them back to Elladan. "Keep him safe," he ordered the loyal steeds. Whinnying softly and stamping the ground with their hooves, they took to both sides to keep watch over their master.

* * *

Elrohir rushed and frantically grabbed as much dry wood as he could find before returning to his brother who he noticed had not improved. In fact, he was now laying with his eyes closed and was rocking back and forth whimpering. "Hold on muindor; I will make you better until we can get you to Father."

Elrohir piled the wood he had found, and with some kindling, he had in his tin box he struck some rocks together until he got a fire going. Once it was roaring, he took some water and started boiling it to make a fever-reducing tea. While the water was heating, Elrohir took his knife and held it over the fire to sanitize it. Certain it was clean, he sat down and took his brother's arm and began to lance the wound being as gentle as he could. "I am sorry Elladan. I am trying to be gentle," he crooned softly as he heard his brother cry out in pain.

When Elrohir drained all the pus as best he could, he started packing  _athelas_  on the cut while pouring out as much of his energy into his brother as he could. Wrapping it back up he took the hot water, added some herbs in it and poured it into a cup and carefully helped his brother drink the mixture. Chuckling softly at the look of disgust on his face he put the cup down and laid on the ground next to his brother, holding him close like they used to do when they were younger.

For several days, Elrohir stood vigilant over his brother until he was certain he was well enough to travel. Finally, on the third day, things started looking as if they were going to be all right for Elladan's fever had broken, and the poison stopped spreading. Feeling certain they could now travel, Elrohir mounted his horse, and they started on their way back home. For the first day, Elladan rode with Elrohir until Elrohir was positive his twin could ride on his own without any relapses.

They were almost to the borders when Elladan's health took an unexpected turn for the worse. Doubling over, he fell off his horse and began writhing in pain screaming. "Elladan?!" Elrohir cried out instantly jumping off his horse rushing over to his brother's side. "Talk to me, where does it hurt?" Elrohir called out as he watched his twin continue screaming, his face contorting in excruciating pain and fear.

Something was not right. The poison should not still be affecting him like this. As Elrohir came closer, he slowly knelt and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and probed his mind trying to find out what was wrong while at the same time seeking to calm him. " _Muindor, please tell me what is wrong. Let me help you,"_ he said. But Elladan did not seem to hear him; instead, he seemed to become more agitated, scared and started lashing out at him.

"Stay back! Do not come any closer!" Elladan yelled at his brother grabbing his hunting knife pointing it at Elrohir.

Elrohir froze. "Elladan, it is me Elrohir, your Ro. Do you not recognize me? Elrohir asked. What was going on that was making his brother not even recognize him? As Elrohir attempted one last time to calm his brother, Elladan rose to his knees and lunged at him driving his dagger deep into Elrohir's chest.

Elrohir gasped as he felt the cold, rugged steel drive deep into his chest. Staggering back, he looked at his brother tears streaming down his face as his life slowly drained from him. It was only as Elrohir tried speaking Elladan's eyes cleared, and he was no longer lashing out. Elladan screamed and rushed over to his brother's side pulling the dagger out of his chest before dropping it to the ground as if it burned him. Elrohir started coughing up blood, his breaths coming in short gasps. Looking in his brother's eyes, he smiled as he grabbed hold of one of his hands and squeezed it tightly.

Elladan placed his free hand over the gaping wound and tried to stop the bleeding never taking his eyes off his brother. "Ro, please, do not die on me. Please, I am so sorry. I…" he begged his little brother still refusing to believe what was happening right before his eyes.

"Tis okay Dan. There is nothing to forgive. You did not know what you were doing. You must stay strong for me. Remember, even if I am not here, we will never be apart." His breaths were now slowing, and Elrohir could barely keep his eyes open.

Elladan refused to let his brother go and tried to wrap his brother's fëa with his, but it was too late. With one final breath, Elrohir's eyes closed and his hand fell to the ground. Elladan looked at his brother with a look of complete horror on his face. What had he just done? Bending down, he shook his little brother trying desperately to wake him, hoping this was all just a nightmare. "Ro, please wake up! I am sorry!" he cried, his voice getting louder with every word. But Elrohir would not wake up, nor would he move. He was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Elrond woke with a start, sweat dripping from his face, his breathing erratic. Something was wrong, and he could not put his finger on what it was. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on bringing his breathing back to normal while at the same time concentrating all his energy on the bond he shared with his sons. Arwen was in Minas Tirith, so he knew she was well. As he felt for the link with Elladan, he clenched his chest and gasped. Why was he in so much pain and why was his fëa so weak? Only two reasons would cause that: either he was mortally wounded, or something happened to Elrohir. Focusing on his other son, he nearly screamed out in fear and pain as he realized he could no longer feel his youngest fëa!

"Glorfindel!" he screamed in horror as he leaped out of bed and rushed to the door. A few minutes later the golden-haired warrior arrived at his door with his sword drawn and his hair all disheveled.

"Where is the danger, my lord?" he asked, his eyes darting all around trying to locate the threat.

"Not here…out near borders…Elrohir…cannot feel him anymore," Elrond gasped.

Glorfindel's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he heard the words. Surely Elrond had only been dreaming? "Elrond, are you sure about this? Perhaps you were just dreaming?"

"No!" he screamed. "I was not dreaming, Elladan's fëa is dangerously weak and Elrohir…" he could not bring himself to repeat it. Looking up at Glorfindel, he fought the tears filling his eyes. "Please go find my sons and bring them home."

Without another word, Glorfindel raced out of the room to go and find the two whom he had grown to love as his own.

As Glorfindel raced towards the borders with only a handful of his guards, he tried to not think of what could have caused Elrond not to feel Elrohir's fëa anymore. The very thought of finding him dead was enough to cause his heart to rise in his throat. "He will be fine, he will be fine," he kept repeating to himself over and over.

Not even a day had gone by when Glorfindel finally arrived at the borders. "Find Lord Elrond's sons!" he commanded as he began to search himself. The guards nodded and began to look for any trace of either Elladan or Elrohir, and a few minutes later Glorfindel heard one of his guards exclaim they found them.

Rushing over to a tree covered area, Glorfindel felt his heart nearly burst through his chest when he saw Elladan hunched over what appeared to be a body. Fear racing through his mind Glorfindel rushed over to the eldest twin and gasped at what he saw: there lying lifeless on the ground in a pool of blood was Elrohir and on top of him barely moving was Elladan. As he looked around to see what might have caused the death of Elrohir, he saw nothing but Elladan and their horses still standing guard nearby.

Glorfindel dismounted Asfaloth and knelt taking Elladan in his arms, his body shaking at the heartrending sight. At first glance, he thought he was dead as well for his face was pale and his lips a slight tint of blue but when Glorfindel felt for a pulse he sighed in relief when he managed to find one, albeit a slow one.

Forcing himself to look at Elrohir, he could not hold back the tears when he realized Elrond's worst fears were in fact well founded. His youngest son was dead. But what killed him? Glorfindel searched around him, but there was no sign of a fight. It was then his eyes fell on a dagger lying next to Elrohir. Carefully bending over with Elladan still in his arms, he picked up the weapon and his face paled as he recognized it as Elladan's dagger. No, it cannot be. He would not, he thought to himself, refusing to believe Elladan would ever attack his brother. But, the evidence was overwhelming.

Ordering one of the other guards to pick up Elrohir, he carefully placed the dagger in a cloth and picked up Elladan. When he was back on Asfaloth, the group raced home. When they arrived later the next day, Elrond rushed over and was horrified at what he saw. There with no sign of life in him anymore was Elrohir and lying near death himself in Glorfindel's arms was his eldest. What happened that took the life of his youngest son and why was his eldest barely hanging onto life himself?

"Bring them inside and hurry!" Elrond ordered. Not wanting to attract any more attention, they took the long way which only a few knew about that would lead them to the family suite. When they reached the twins room and had placed Elladan and Elrohir on their bed, Elrond examined both bodies starting with his youngest.

Ever so slowly, Elrond probed the now still body of his youngest, his tears falling from his eyes. For thousands of years he had examined the bodies of countless people: Elves, Dwarves and even Men, but never did he think he would have to examine his son. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Elrond ceased his actions. "It appears Elrohir died from a stab wound to his chest. He drowned in his blood. But I see no signs of a struggle."

Glorfindel took a deep breath. How was he to tell his best friend Elladan killed his brother? Clearing his throat, he took out the cloth that held the dagger. "Elrond, we found Elladan's hunting knife next to Elrohir's body. I think it was what was used to kill Elrohir," Glorfindel said softly.

Elrond could not believe it. Elladan killed his brother? "That cannot be true. Elladan would never hurt his brother. No, I refuse to believe it!" Elrond said, his voice now becoming angry at such an accusation.

Glorfindel showed Elrond the dagger which still had Elrohir's blood on it. "I know you do not want to believe it, neither do I. But we found no other bodies out there, the weapon as you can tell has blood on it, and as you said, there were no signs of a struggle. Now, if Elladan did indeed strike his brother, it was not out of malice. Perhaps something happened to Elladan causing him to attack Elrohir?"

Elrond turned his attention to his eldest who was now struggling to breathe. Without his twin with him, he was fading quickly. Elrond had to discover the truth no matter how painful it was. If what Glorfindel said was true, he knew the chances would be zero for survival. It was rare for twins to survive when they died as a result of war or by other means, but by their own twin's hand..."

Beginning to search Elladan's body, he came across the cut on his forearm that still showed some signs of poison, but it did not appear to be enough to call for his son in attacking his brother. At least not from the outside it did not. But then again, Orc poison was an evil invention, and he would not put it out of his mind just yet.

Not seeing any other injuries, he was left with more questions than answers. How was he going to discover the cause of what happened when one son lay dead and the other not far behind? After thinking for a minute, he came to only one answer: he would have to enter his son's mind and discover what happened that way. Closing his eyes, he very carefully entered his son's mind, being careful not to startle him or cause any harm. As weak as Elladan was, it would not take much to hurt him. At first, Elrond saw nothing but darkness, but after a few seconds, he was finally able to make out shapes and eventually voices.

The voices were those of Elladan and Elrohir, and they were laughing. The vision then turned to one of a battle, and he saw Elladan struck by the Orc blade, he then saw his son become very ill and Elrohir standing vigilant over his brother. Finally, the vision and voices turned to that of fear and Elladan trying to get away from something and Elrohir attempting to calm his brother before Elladan leaped forward and stabbed Elrohir. The final scene to play was Elladan begging Elrohir not to die and telling him he was sorry over and over before he collapsed not to move again.

Biting back a muffled cry, Elrond quickly left his son's mind. "No, no, no! My poor sons'."

"Elrond, what is it?" Glorfindel asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Elladan…he was in pain. He mistook his brother for an attacker and as Elrohir tried to help him…he attacked him. Oh, my poor sons!" he cried again clutching his heart in pain.

Glorfindel paled and found the room starting to spin. If this was true, then he knew Elladan would soon join his brother in the Halls of Mandos soon. He was aware that the only chance he would have at surviving was if he sailed to Valinor and even that might not be enough to save him.

Elrond seemed to know this as well, and after a few minutes, he turned to face his friend. "Glorfindel, we do not have much time. If Elladan is to have any chance of surviving, then we must quickly make our way to the Havens. Elladan's only chance of living is to make his way to the Undying Lands."

Nodding, Glorfindel left at once to pack supplies for the trip to the Havens. He had no idea if Elrond would join them. There was nothing left for him here. Sauron had already been defeated so it would not surprise him if he left as well. When he came back an hour later, he found Elrond ready to go. "I will be joining my son, Glorfindel. If you wish to join us, you may, but I will not be coming back."

Glorfindel nodded. "I had a feeling you would say that. My job was to protect you and your family. If you leave, there is no sense for me to remain behind either; so, I will join you." Elrond smiled softly and headed out the door.

Since they could not bring Elrohir with them, they decided to burn Elrohir's body in Rivendell near his and Elladan's favorite tree. "Farewell, ion-nín. We will see you again one day."

Afterward, Elrond was mounted on his mare with Elladan in front of him, and they were soon on their way.

The trip to the Havens was quiet other than the occasional sound of Elladan whimpering and his father trying to soothe him. On more than one occasion, they had to stop for Elladan would start gasping for air. Many times, Glorfindel thought Elladan would not survive the journey to Valinor, but by the grace of the Valar, they managed to make it to Lindon where they were greeted by Lord Círdan who quickly made special arrangements to have the small group sail at once. "Even if I have to get a small rowboat and row you there myself, you will be on that ship."

"Thank you," Elrond said.

Within minutes, Círdan helped Elrond on board with Elladan who was barely breathing. "Hang on little one, soon you will be in the Undying Lands where you will find comfort and healing," Círdan murmured into his ear.

As soon, as everyone was situated, Círdan gave the signal, and soon they were on their way to Valinor.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Valinor seemed to take a lifetime. Elrond never once took his eyes off his son, nor let his grip go on him as if he were afraid if he did, his son would give up living, and he would die right then and there. If Elrond had of known just how close to death Elladan was, he would have given up on all hopes of his son ever living and would have joined both his children in Mandos as well.

What should have been a joyful journey, was nothing but a trip full of fear and anxiety. Even the thoughts of being reunited with his beloved Celebrían could not cheer him up, in fact, it caused him to be even more scared. How would he explain his failure to keep his children safe and alive? Not only would he have to tell her their daughter decided to join the race of Men, and they would be forever sundered from them, but now he had to try and explain to her one of their sons was dead and the other barely clinging to life.

As the ship approached the shores of Valinor, Elrond began to feel even more anxious. Would these shores be enough to bring his son back and would his wife forgive him? Elrond was so lost in thought he did not even hear the soft footsteps of Círdan approach him. "My Lord Elrond, we have docked. Shall I help you unboard?"

Startled, Elrond looked up into the old but sad blue eyes of his friend before shaking his head softly. "Yes, please."

Smiling, Círdan gently and carefully took the still body of Elladan from Elrond. As he looked at the fragile face of his friend's eldest, he could not help but tear up as he beheld all the guilt and pain etched onto his face. Even so close to death the young Peredhel could not find peace. When Elrond stood up, he let Círdan know he was ready to leave and the Shipwright handed Elladan back to his father. "May your son and you find healing and peace on these shores," he said bowing.

"Thank you, my friend," Elrond answered. Motioning to Glorfindel, the two unboared the ship never to look back. When they stepped foot onto the shores, the first person to greet them was Celebrían. Instead of a smiling face, she wore an expression of fear and pain. Elrond frowned, for the last time he saw her look this way was when she had been in Middle-earth after her attack. "I am so sorry. I never thought our reunion would be under these circumstances," Elrond said so softly Celebrían had to strain to hear.

"What happened? Where is Elrohir?" she asked looking around hoping her youngest would jump out from behind Glorfindel or her husband.

"Let us get Elladan inside please, and I will explain."

Celebrían nodded, and with the help of Glorfindel, the three made their way inside where Celebrían had been staying. Once inside, Elrond told her what happened as he started to take care of Elladan. When he finished, Celebrían broke down into sobs, and Elrond held her until she could cry no more. "Will he live?" she finally asked.

"Only time will tell. I am hoping he will find the strength to live but…" Elrond could not bring himself to finish, and for the first time since he beheld his son, he broke down himself and pleaded with the Valar to please spare his son.

* * *

For many weeks, Elladan lay in-between life and death, his fëa now near beyond saving. His mother had not left his side since she saw him and his father and mentor could not convince her to rest. Several times, Elladan would stop breathing, and Elrond would frantically work to bring him back while Glorfindel would support Celebrían.

It was on one such occasion the door to their home was opened, and all three gasped in complete shock at who appeared before them. "Elrohir? How…how can this be?" Elrond whispered not trusting his voice.

Smiling sadly, Elrohir took his mother in his arms before he answered. "I will explain later, but right now, let me save my brother."

At first, Elrond was hesitant to leave his son, but both Glorfindel and Celebrían managed to convince him in the end. "Elrond, if Elrohir has been released this soon, it must be to save Elladan. Trust him," Glorfindel urged his friend.

Elrond looked at his eldest then back at Elrohir and finally allowed both his wife and friend to escort him out. Before he shut the door, he looked back at Elrohir who had gone to sit by his twin. "Please Elrohir, if the Valar let you leave Mandos this soon to help your brother, then please, bring him back to us."

"I promise, Elladan will not die Father."

When the door shut, Elrohir took his brother's hand squeezing it gently, and he started to pour all his energy and love into him as he entered his mind.  _"Please Elladan, I do not know if you can hear me, but you must come back to us. Do not let go, you are loved, and I forgive you. Do not give into this guilt or grief; I am here."_

* * *

Elladan had no idea how long he had been asleep, all he knew was he did not want to ever wake up. He could hear his father beg him to please hold on and not to give up, but the last thing he wanted to do was live. After all, he murdered his twin! But try as he might, his father would not let him give in nor would his mother or Glorfindel.

As he slept on and felt his body slowly giving out on him, he could feel a strange sensation. No, it was not strange, it was familiar. Elladan tried to think where he felt this feeling before but his mind was clouded over, and he could not remember. Whatever it was, it was soothing and made him feel safe, and he settled into a deeper sleep allowing the presence to envelop him tighter. Soon, he began to hear a soft voice inside his head, one that he had not heard for what seemed like ages calling out to him. " _Wake up Dan. Come back to me."_

Dan? The only person to call him that was Elrohir, but he was dead, so it could not be him.  _"Dan, muindor, do not let go. Open your eye and look at me."_  There the voice was again. Not able to ignore the voice any longer, Elladan slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room and staring at him with a worried but relieved look on his face was…Elrohir!? "Ro?!" Elladan exclaimed not believing his eyes.

Elrohir half cried, and half laughed. "Yes, it is me. Oh, you had me so worried. I thought you were going to leave me."

"But what happened? Where am I and how are you still alive? I saw you die…I killed you." he said tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Elrohir frowned. "Yes, I was dead, but it was not your fault. You had no idea what you were doing. I will not get into details for that is not important. What is important is you are back, and nothing is ever going to separate us again."

Elladan was still confused. "But if you died then how is it you are still here?"

"I was released from Mandos Halls shortly after Father and Glorfindel brought you overseas. When Glorfindel found us, you were barely alive. Father said you were fading from grief and the only way to save you was to sail. But when you arrived, you were too far gone, so I was released early for the Valar wanted to honor my bond with you. You see, since our bond was never severed in death, my spirit could not stay in Mandos."

Elladan was trying to take everything in, but his head hurt to think. It did not matter, what mattered was his brother was here with him–whether it was in Imladris or Valinor. "I am so sorry Ro. Please forgive me."

Elrohir smiled and caressed his brother's cheek. "Oh, Dan. As I said, there is nothing to forgive."

Leaning over, Elladan enveloped his brother in a hug, and soon the two were both in tears neither of them wanting to let the other go. They knew the rest of his family was waiting to see both of them including their beloved mother, but at the moment the two were content to just be with one another. After all, it was not every day you were reunited with your reborn twin.

After a few moments, a knock sounded, and the door opened, and Celebrían entered carrying a tray of food. When she saw Elladan awake and sitting up with the support of Elrohir, she dropped the tray and cried out. "Elrond!"

Not even two seconds went by before footsteps could be heard and both Elrond and Glorfindel came bounding in the room. "Celebrían what is it?" Elrond asked.

Celebrían could not answer; instead, she just pointed to where their son sat looking at them alive and smiling. When Elrond and Glorfindel looked to where Celebrían was pointing both gasped. It did not take more than three seconds before Elrond regained his composure and rushed over to take his son in his arms. "Oh, my son, you are alive!" Elrond pulled away and looked over his son to make sure he was all right.

Elladan laughed, "Yes Father, I am alive. Thanks to all of you." Looking at his mother he held his hand out to her. "Naneth?"

Not able to hold her tears in any longer, Celebrían ran over and took his hand before enveloping him in a hug. "Do not ever do that to me again!"

"I won't Mother; I promise," Elladan said through tears of his own. Even Glorfindel could not stop crying himself and found himself hugging Elladan.

Elrond knew his son was still holding a lot of guilt in him for what happened and it would take a long time before he finally came to terms with what he did and could find it in himself to let go and move on. But they had all the time in the world, and his son also had his family to help him heal, and he would recover.

_Epilogue_

It had been a month since Elladan had awoken to find his brother alive once more. During that time, the two had not been separated. Elladan refused to sleep on his own and would often awaken in the night screaming from the memories that had still been plaguing him. Elrohir would be there to calm him and reassure him he was all right.

One sunny afternoon, Elladan was having a relapse of guilt and was found cradling his knees crying and hyperventilating. Elrohir raced to his side and forced him to look at him. "Dan, look at me. What is wrong?"

Elladan tried to look away from his brother but was unable to. "Why? Why do you all forgive me for what I did to you? I killed you and yet you still love me and forgive me! I am nothing but a monster who does not deserve your forgiveness."

"Stop it!" Elrohir said his voice sounding harsher than he meant it too. Elladan looked at him taken aback. "It is time you stop beating yourself up for this. What happened was not your fault." Elladan started to interrupt, but Elrohir held his hand up. "Yes, it was by your hand that I was slain, BUT you were under the effects of poison and not in your right mind. Muindor, I forgave you because you are my brother and I love you. WE forgive you because you are family and you are worth loving and forgiving. I have accepted what happened a long time ago and it is time you do the same and move on. You are not a monster. You are my brother, and nothing you can do will ever change that. Please, forgive yourself and let us move on."

Elladan wiped his eyes and nodded. "I do not know if I can forgive myself. Not yet, but I promise I will try to, and I will try to move on. Just promise me something."

Elrohir smiled. "What is it?"

"Promise you will never leave me and you will be here by my side the whole way helping me through this."

"Try to keep me away Elladan," Elrohir smirked before helping his brother to his feet. When Elladan had stood, he took his other half's hand and from that day forward, Elladan started to heal.


End file.
